For almost two decades, the W. M. Keck Center, which spans six biomedical institutions in the Greater Houston, Texas area, has trained pre- and postdoctoral fellows in biomedical informatics. Here we seek the renewal of one of our training programs (the NLMTP), which the National Library of Medicine has supported for fifteen years. When we began the NLMTP, we foresaw that computational biology would reshape medicine in important ways, and so emphasized this emerging discipline in the research experiences our trainees. Now that computational biology has a firmly established place in biomedicine, in the NLMTP renewal, we will emphasize clinical informatics more heavily and broaden our focus to include translational medicine, public health, biosecurity, applied nanotechnology and computational biomedical engineering. In the NLMTP, we will exploit the Keck Center's considerable strengths in simulation and imaging, statistical and computational biomedicine, clinical decision-making and deep expertise regarding biological structure and function. And we will employ processes for recruiting, selecting, monitoring and assessing trainees that have proved so successful in the Keck Center over the years.